A Friend in Love
by UltimateTwilightFan55
Summary: Micheal has been friends with Eldes for 2 years. But after tonight, will he see him as something much more and very unexpected? My first yaoi, please be gentle. Rate and review!


_Hey everybody, "Gypsy" here! I know I haven't uploaded in ages, but you honestly have NO IDEA how busy of a schedule I'm in. But now that winter recess in here, I'll plenty of time to write. I'll also try my best to fit time to write into my schedule once school starts again, so don't freak out ok? _

_Anyway, it's been a while since my last Pokémon fanfic so I figured I do another one! But, this is going to be different than some of my other works. Why? Well, for one reason that might make you say "Did she really just say that?"_

_*deep sigh*_

_It's my first yaoi fanfic…_

_I know it's something you wouldn't expect out of me, but I have been getting into yaoi recently…it's almost becoming a guilty pleasure of mine. So I figure I write a yaoi fanfic to try to calm myself down._

_But that's when things became difficult because I could not figure out who to write on! I had some ideas, but…I think I'm gonna save them for when I get older. I don't think I'm mature enough yet for those._

_But after several hours of thinking, I managed to get something out of Pokémon that I thought would work really well (or at least well enough for it not to stink). Its Micheal and Eldes. There's only one other fanfic using this couple and I thought it was good so I decided to use these two._

_Now, keep in mind, this is my first yaoi. So constructive criticism is fine with me. Just please try not to be a jerk._

_Well, no use turning back now, let's do this!_

* * *

Micheal rested on his bed in his room back at the Pokémon HQ lab. His Eevee was asleep next to him, nuzzling up to his arm. He was merely taking this time to relax until Eldes got here.

Yes, Eldes.

Out of every Cipher member he had encountered, fought and defeated three years, Eldes was the only one he met that actually had some shame in what he did. After Cipher disbanded, Eldes promised him the next time they would battle it wouldn't be as mortal enemies. And, coincidentally, he had battle Eldes at the Orre Coliseum. Since then, he and Eldes had met up more often and they soon became very good friends.

As time passed, Micheal earned more about Eldes and was thankful that he wasn't anything like his brother Ardos or his father Greevil. He hadn't really cared about his Pokémon's strength, but focused more on how they saw him. He felt that if his Pokémon liked him for who he is rather than being brainwashed into liking him, he was a good trainer.

Scratch that, a _real_ trainer.

He had become such good friends with him; he had actually brought him to the Pokémon lab and introduced him to his friends and family there. Despite that they all knew about his past, they all ended up liking him. Even Krane. He had even shown Eldes the Pokémon he had before (when they were Shadow Pokémon) now in their original state. Though Eldes wasn't good at expressing his emotions, he seemed happy.

Now Eldes had made a routine to visit Micheal at the lab once a week. Sometimes to battle against him, sometimes to check on his old Pokémon, sometimes to talk, and, on rare occasions, just to see him. The last one didn't really happen much.

Micheal was pulled out of his thoughts as his little sister Jovi opened his door and came bouncing in, in her usual peppy spirit.

"Big brother, Mr. Eldes is here!"

"Thanks Jovi, I'll be right out."

Micheal sat up and moved to the side of his bed. Although he tried his best not to wake up Eevee, the little brown Pokémon woke up the second he moved.

"Eee?"_Morning._

Micheal smiled at his partner and petted his head.

"Well, you'll be happy that I woke you up buddy. Eldes is here."

"Eee? Eee-Eevee!"_Really? I've been waiting all week to see him!_ The little Pokémon started bouncing up and down on the bed in excitement.

Micheal couldn't help but laugh. His Pokémon had grown to like Eldes all well, especially Eevee. He didn't know the full story, but Eldes had apparently saved Eevee from a bunch of angry Machamp and since then Eevee enjoys his company, maybe even more than Micheal.

"Eee-eee? Eevee Eevee Eee-eee? Eee?" _Micheal? Will you show Eldes how you feel about him? You know here? _Eevee pointed his tail to his lips.

It only took Micheal a second to realize what Eevee was saying before his faced became bright red. He turned his head away from his partner, hiding his flushed face and staring at the wall beside him.

"D-don't be ridiculous Eevee!"

Even though Micheal was brave enough to stop an evil organization hoping to use Pokémon as fighting tools to rule the world by an old man who showed no mercy for those who interfered with his plans, anytime anyone brought up Eldes like that Micheal always ended up hiding a flushed face from anyone who could see. It happened a lot lately and it was mostly because of his Pokémon.

There was no way He could have a crush on Eldes, let alone another man!

Micheal was a lot of things that didn't seem normal, but he was not gay.

Or, at least he hoped he wasn't…

"Micheal."

He looked up and his flushed faded (more like he forced it to fade away, it would have grown deeper if he didn't) as he saw Eldes standing in the doorway.

"You were taking a while. I started to get worried."

"Oh, he he, sorry about that. I-I had a lot on my mind."

Micheal felt himself tense up as Eldes entered his room and closed the door behind him. Out of all things he felt awkward about, he was not comfortable at all about being in a room alone with Eldes. Sure he had his Pokémon with him, but it didn't really make him feel better.

"He, so…why did you come here today?"

"Simple," He sat down on the chair near Micheal's desk and look at him; "I wanted to see you."

Micheal was shocked and looked at the older gentlemen (A/N Micheal is 14 and Eldes is 29. Don't blame me for being a pedophile with this; I'm uncomfortable enough as it is). It wasn't often that Eldes said he wanted to see him when he comes over.

"I really wanted some company. I wanted to see a friend. And I thought 'Micheal' the second the thought came to mind."

Micheal thought his face was going to flush all over again. "Oh…well, I'm glad you came over-" He stopped himself right there and covered his face with his pillow, "I-I mean because I thought you were going to break out of routine! I was afraid that-that you're old Pokémon wouldn't be able to see you! Nothing else!"

At this point Eldes knew something was wrong with him. He usually wasn't this nervous and he didn't really question him when he told him that he wanted to see him. There had to be something wrong with him and he had every intention to find out what it was.

"Micheal, are you feeling okay? I could always come by tomorrow."

"No!" Eldes shot up at the sudden response from his friend. "I-I mean, don't worry I'm fine…"

Eldes decided to shrug it off, for now. But later, he was going to get his answers.

….

"Micheal, perhaps I should get going."

"I highly doubt that's possible." Micheal was only half awake and his Eevee had long since fallen asleep, so he decided to bring him back to his poke ball for some much needed sleep. He didn't know what time it was but he knew it was past midnight. Thank Arceus he didn't have any training tomorrow. "There isn't any way for you to get back home this late at night without getting trampled. You'll just have to deal with sleeping here for tonight."

"You sure Krane will be fine with it?"

Micheal let out a loud yawn, "Don't worry, he trust you. He has ever since I brought you here."

"I see. Since I don't have any other choice…"

Eldes looked back to his friend who was now still on his back, small breathes coming out of him.

_I must have kept him up for too long…but I couldn't stop speaking to him…its almost becoming a habit…no, more like a…necessary thing I need…I'm pathetic, I'm trying to hide my feelings from myself…_

These feelings that Eldes were keeping to himself were the same feelings that drove him to Micheal each week, that drove him to see his old Pokémon back to normal, drove him to 'accidentally' run into Micheal in the past, drove him to make the promise to him, drove him to face him not as a mortal foe but a normal opponent, drove him to stand up to his father, drove him to face reality once more…

He loved Micheal.

He wants to tell him, but there are two major obstacles standing in his path.

One, Micheal was still a child while he was already a grown man.

Second, Micheal was a boy. There was no way he could be like that.

Even with these obstacles in his way, it didn't stop him from wanting to take any opportunity he could to see him. He felt almost embarrassed with himself. Here he was, a full grown man capable of taking care of himself, yet he was unable to admit his love for this younger man.

Eldes removed his glasses, something he didn't do around Micheal, and placed them on the desk next to him. Unable to resist, he looked back at Micheal's sleeping form. He was lying on his side now with his right arm tucked under his head and his left draped out in front of him, light snores were coming out of him, to Eldes, and he looked positively adorable.

He walked to his bed and sat down next to the sleeping form of Micheal. Once again he found himself unable to resist and started to run his hand along the length of Micheal's arm (A/N again…Micheal is wearing a navy blue t-shirt and grey sweat pants. Can't believe I forgot to mention that…). Micheal didn't wake up or stir, he just let out a soft breathe, but it was louder than before.

_He sure is a heavy sleeper…Just how much can I do before he wakes up?_

Carefully, Eldes turned Micheal onto his back again and continued to trace his hand on Micheal's arm. He reached down and grabbed his hand softly.

_Even after everything he went through to stop Cipher…his skin is so smooth…_

Eldes positioned his body above Micheal's, careful to keep his distance and hold his weight on his free arm.

_Micheal, just for a while…please stay asleep…please, let me just touch you a little…_

He continued to trace Micheal's arm with his hand, and after some time, he moved his hand to his shoulder. Micheal let out a low sigh, but remained asleep. Eldes traced his shoulder and moved his hand to the younger mans collarbone. He sighed again, this time a little louder. Eldes leaned his head to Micheal's throat, inhaling a scent of desert, forest and a sweet fragrance. A strand of Micheal's spiky hair touched Eldes' cheek, and he enjoyed how soft it felt.

Feeling braver (and more hopeful that Micheal wont wake up) he ran his hand down the younger mans chest. Rather than sigh, Micheal let out a noise that sounded like a groan.

_Is he…getting pleasure from this? Or…is it because of his dream? Either way…I can't stop now…_

He moved his hand down lower against the younger mans chest, and, even though it was only for a second, he felt something hard against his thumb.

_Is this…_

At this point, all barriers that Eldes had that prevented him from going too far started to crumble away. He snaked his hand under Micheal's shirt, now feeling his bare chest. This time Micheal moaned and Eldes heard it very clear.

_I…can't…stop…_

Eldes rubbed his hand harder against Micheal's chest, and planted a kiss on Micheal's ear.

He would quickly regret it. As the second he did, Micheal's eyes fluttered open and he quickly took notice of what was happening. His friend hovering on top of him, his hand under his shirt and against his chest and his breathe against his ear.

And he panicked.

"E-Eldes, what are you doing?!" He tried to push him off, but was pinned down when Eldes' free hand grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. "L-look, I-I don't know what you're doing but I-I don't know if I-"

"Micheal…"

Eldes lifted his head from Micheal's neck and looked at him. Micheal stared back, but he froze in an instant.

For the first time, he was seeing Eldes' eyes.

Eldes' eyes were a sharp intake of red and they almost seemed to shine in the dimly lit light of Micheal's room. Though they were bright red, they weren't blood red. They looked almost…like the color of a rose. Micheal couldn't believe what he was seeing. He always wondered what Eldes' eyes look like since he always hid them behind those glasses, and now…he was staring into quite possible the most amazing shade of eyes he's ever seen.

"I understand how you feel right now," Micheal looked at him with curious eyes, "This is something you are not used to. I can understand that because you are so young, but I want to be the one to make you experience this for the first time."

"I want to be the one to give you pleasure."

Silence.

That's what filled the room the second Eldes finished his sentence. He barely ever showed so much emotion, and now he was showing a side of himself he had never seen before. Micheal didn't know whether to be nervous or scared.

"Don't worry; I won't do anything to drastic. But you may need to keep you voice down."

"D-don't worry. The w-walls are soundproof. If t-they weren't, I would h-hear Jovi all day…A-also, you c-can't see through the glass of my w-window…s-so, n-no matter w-what we do…w-we won't get c-caught…"

Eldes just sighed and continued to rub his hand against Micheal's chest. He had loosened his grip on the younger mans hands and placed his head back into Micheal's neck. Micheal just laid back and enjoyed the ministrations his friend was giving him.

_Weird…calling Eldes a friend while he is doing this to me…it just doesn't feel right._

His eyes shot wide open.

_Hold on a second! Why in same Arceus is he even doing this anyway?! He said that he wants to give me pleasure for the first time, but he didn't really give a reason as to why!_

Before Micheal was able to speak, to ask him why he was doing this, Eldes lifted Micheal's shirt above his abdomen. Micheal shivered due to the exposure of his skin to the suddenly cold air in his room. He let go of the younger mans hands and started to kiss his stomach.

If Micheal thought he was going to explode before, he sure felt like he would now. Even though his hands were free, rather than try to push him away he just gripped onto the sheets. Surprisingly, none of his body seemed to be working properly now.

Eldes' right hand moved to lift Micheal's shirt higher up his body, giving him more access to his chest, while his left hand traveled down south. His hand rubbed against his thigh. At first, Micheal didn't mind it too much. But he felt a billion bolts of electricity shot through his body the second Eldes' hand came in contact with his crotch. Micheal couldn't help but let out a moan.

"E-Eldes…hold on…wait a minute…"

To Micheal's surprise, the instant Micheal told Eldes to stop he did. He removed his hand from his crotch and placed both his hands on either side of Micheal's face, looking straight at him.

"What is it Micheal? Are you not getting pleasure from this?"

"No…I do like this," His face flushed at what he had said, "It's just…why are you doing this Eldes? I'm not trying to tell you I don't like it, I already said I did…but I can't understand why you want to do this for me. I know we are really close, but I don't know why. What is it about me that could make you wa-?"

"I love you."

Silence.

Once again the room was filled with silence, all because of Eldes' words. Micheal couldn't speak, couldn't move. All he could do was lay there underneath Eldes and stare at him with a large eyed flushed face.

"I love you Micheal. I have for quite a while. I've been keeping them a secret from you for far too long and I can't hide them anymore. I love you. I believe I have since the moment I saw you in Gateon Port. When I saw you getting attacked by Zook, all I wanted to do was help you. Now you realize why I want to do this for you and be the first to do this."

"I love you Micheal."

All Michael could do was just stare. No part of his body moved, not a single word could come out of his mouth. Eldes' mere words seemed to have paralyzed him.

"Micheal, even if you want to back out now…I'm afraid I can't let that happen."

Before Micheal could protest (more of retaliate), before he could even get a word out of his mouth, Eldes bent down and covered Micheal's mouth with his own.

In that moment, everything around Micheal changed. He didn't feel like he was in a lab filled with scientist and his family. He felt like he was in his own world with no distractions. It was just him and Eldes.

When Micheal tried to catch his breath, he had avertedly opened his mouth allowing Eldes' tongue easy access into his mouth. Eldes cupped Micheal's face in his hands and let his tongue dance with the younger mans. Micheal's body had slowly begun to regain its mobility, but only enough for Micheal to grip onto the sleeves of Eldes' shirt. Several minutes later, Eldes let Micheal catch his breath. The younger man was breathing very heavily and a strand of drool was coming out the side of his mouth. When Micheal finally caught his breath, Eldes picked him up and hugged him.

"Micheal, I hope you can understand why I did this. Just how much I care about you."

"Eldes…"

Micheal regained enough strength to wrap his arms around Eldes' neck, now lifting him off the bed. He didn't want this night to end, he wanted more time. But he knew…he would have more time in the morning.

"I love you Micheal."

"I…I-I love you…Eldes."

* * *

_Well, that's the end of my first yaoi._

_I hope you enjoy and remember, I do take constructive criticism and, if by any chance, you want me to make another yaoi, just review and let me know._

_See ya next time! ;)_


End file.
